I Should Go
by Nevery
Summary: Speeches, farewells, denials, howls of grief and of rage. Those that knew Shepard in life remember the Commander in death. Shepard's gender and any interpretations of romance are intentionally ambiguous and left up to you. Disclaimer: Reading these shorts whilst listening to "An End for Once and For All" carries with it a heavy risk of tears.
1. One: Kaidan Alenko

_Alenko, Kaidan._

I quit, Shepard. I know that's the last thing you would have wanted me to do, but...

We did it, you know. We won. I thought that I should... what? Let you know?

In case you didn't know, didn't... weren't able to see that we'd won – before you...

I don't know... why I'm even doing this. Why I'm here. I don't believe this stuff, that was always Ash's department. I don't believe in anything.

I believed in you.

If you can hear me... which of course you can't... but if you can, say hi, y'know. To Ash, for me.

I mean come on, so what I quit. We won; you're gone. There's no reason why I should keep on with the Alliance. Less so the Spectres.

I'm getting headaches again. From the damn chip. I ran through battlefields – usually trying to keep up with you – and they stayed away. Now everything is done, and they come right on back.

I blame you. Yeah, I'm serious, totally. So come back Commander, come back so I can tell you in person.


	2. Two: Urdnot Wrex

_Wrex, Urdnot._

You're a bastard Shepard.

I can't believe you went got yourself blown up, or however it went down up there.

You built us all up for a big fight, and you end it like this? _Tch_.

Probably sacrificed yourself in some fit of idiotic nobility. Just like you.

Guess you got jealous of Solus right?

Should have sent the Turian,

Bakar- Eve, is popping out more sprogs, and she's not the only one. At least you fixed that before you up and left.

You were a good friend.

And you deserved better.

You should have fallen knee-deep in the blood of your enemies, on your own homeworld.

I mean if you really wanted to die in style, we could always have had a post-victory throw down.

Oh hell Shepard.

You better be knocking heads together in the Void, otherwise it just wasn't worth it.

Should have lived to see Earth some more. Looks almost as pretty as Tuchanka now.

We're building something _my friend_, not just me and the Krogan, but the whole Galaxy now.

And I'll make damn sure it's something you'd be proud of.


	3. Three: Jacob Taylor

_Taylor, Jacob._

I hate this Shepard.

First time we met, you'd just... come back to life.

Now...

Goddamn.

You know, Brynn. She's had the kid. I tell you, the shit we saw – it's nothing till you've got a screaming baby sitting in your hands.

Scarier than ten suicide missions, but I'm ready for it. Thanks to you, I know I can come through for this kid. Be a father no matter what.

Seriously, we – we wanted you to be, like, some kind of Godparent or something?

I mean without you – kid wouldn't be here.

I guess we'll tell him – yeah it's a he – about you. How he should remember you. How, what you did. Maybe we'll leave out some parts till he's older.

Probably all the bits where Jack was talking.

_Heh._

See you, Shepard.

Oh and you know what? When the kid. When _my son _is older, I'll take him to that bar I mentioned – the one in Rio. And he can have a drink for you.

**A/N:**** Thanks to everyone who's favorited, followed or reviewed so far. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story, and continue to give feedback.**

**On that note, GeckoKisses: mission accomplished. Hope you like this one too.**


	4. Four: Jack

_Jack._

Fuck you Shepard.

No, no I'm not doing this.

Goddammit.

You better actually be fucking dead.

If you're not, I swear I will fucking kill you myself. You know what I mean. No fucking secret Cerberus rebirth, no hand out of the rubble, no "I got better" bullshit.

You goddamn no-good Hero. Always with the bullshit rousing speeches – they weren't even that good. Always with the, "We've got to give it all." I guess you did.

And your funeral was shit too.

So fucking fake.

Well it had to be, didn't it? So many fucking people there. Half of them I don't know – half of them only turning up 'cause you're the hot thing right now. Let's all remember Shepard and what the golden Commander did for us while we had our heads in the sand.

And it was all starched shirts and floating fucking Asari harps, and rambling speeches and poems and songs and saluting.

You would have just _loved_ it.

Too many people crying like little bitches.

Well done Commander Fucker, you made everyone cry!

Oh, fuck you Shepard...

**A/N:**** I glad to see the good attention that this series is getting in terms of follows and favorites, thanks so much guys! But don't forget to leave a review with any thoughts you have.**


	5. Five: James Vega

_Vega, James_

Hey, Shepard.

You really were a little bit crazy weren't you?

This is weird, I mean – I guess I should be saying thanks?

Yeah, thanks for saving... us. That sounds so strange eh?

S'crazy y'know. Seeing all this. Being part of the aftermath. I got so caught up in the fight that I never thought about what it would be like afterwards.

But I guess you showed me that this stuff matters. Soldiering ain't just pulling the trigger and hoping you hit something, it's about the fight, right?

About what you're fighting for – fighting for days like these.

You should be here.

_Mierda_, you should _be_ here.

We, all of us – we owe you. _So_ much.

And, even though you're gone – maybe even 'cause you're gone – I gonna keep at it, I'm gonna make you proud.

**A/N:**** Going only very slightly against my better judgement, I'm uploading this chapter tonight as well. This probably means you won't get one tomorrow - partly that was always going to happen because I've got a hell of a lot of work to get through, but this just makes me feel less guilty. **

**A secondary reason for this upload is that there _should_ be a brand new poll up on my profile (or on it's way to my new profile, depending on how quick FF is). If it is there, it should be asking if you want to hear from EDI, Grunt, Liara or Garrus next. If it's not there, then something has gone awfully wrong and we should never speak of this again.**

**Hopefully, it's up, and you guys can use it, because polls are something I really want to work into this series. Especially considering how many of these I am planning and the intense devotion that these characters inspire.**

**And... my brain is melting. Blame Steam Powered Giraffe and their distracting melodies.**

**Reviews! Yes! Reviews! Thanks to GeckoKisses, Trishata96 and Griffendell for leaving lovely reviews. I love 'em, they are just the best, better than bread and water and much more filling.**

**So thank you. And thanks to everyone who has favourite'd or followed thus far. You guys are all the best.**

**Anyway, that wraps this up, I'm slightly buzzed from getting through a mammoth essay. Did it show?**

**Please keep reading and reviewing, I'd love to hear any thoughts or suggestions or anything like that. If you have any questions about where this is going or who we're going to see or anything at all then do not hesitate to ask.**

**Till next time.**

**-Nevery.**


	6. Six: Samara

_Samara_

Shepard.

Thank you, for all you have done.

You deserve peace now. Ease your mind of worries.

For those are for the living, and I think it is time for the living to bear them.

Your presence in our lives is over, but the part you played will live on.

We will not forget you.

I trust that, wherever you may be, you are well.

* * *

**A/N:**** Poll is now up! Hurry up and vote jackanapes! Thanks for the tip Trishata, that sorted it.**

**The voting options are: EDI, Grunt, Liara and Garrus.**

**Whoever has the most votes by... whenever I can check the results will be the next instalment. This is mainly just a test at this point, to try out how polls might work, so do take part if you have a moment. **

**In the meantime, enjoy this Samara.**

**Additionally, you might be interested in my other ongoing story, which is based on the multiplayer side of ME3, and can be found here: s/8737493/1/Mass-Effect-Galactic-Front**

**Be sure to leave comments and reviews if you enjoy it at all!**


	7. Seven: EDI

_EDI_

I still have so many questions Shepard.

Is.

Is this, grief?

And if it is, why is so different for us all?

In your absence, our unity feels hollow

How can we ever forget you?

I _want_ to celebrate your life, but all I can do is mourn your death.

* * *

**A/N****:**** Yup, the poll is closed and EDI won. Well, technically she tied for first with Garrus, but she received her votes earlier than he did, so she gets uploaded first. Garrus will follow soon, and then we'll have Liara and finally Grunt.  
Thanks to everyone who voted, and to everyone who's been reading and reviewing so far, your comments are like gold dust that I bottle and later snort up my nose.**

**uhm**

**Basically I love reviews and I love the folk that post them. And I'd love to see some reviews over on Galactic Front, it needs the love guys. [Plug over]**

**I reckon I will make another poll once this batch of four is posted, and if any of you want to suggest anyone you want to see in the future, go right ahead! **

**On that note, Raven Lynn: I will be writing Joker's farewell at some point in the future, but for now I am focussing on the team-members from each game. In fact, I have _a lot_ of non-Normandy characters planned. If any of you are interested in who's coming up in the future, I will let you know, but until then I'm keeping them as lovely surprises. **

**Anyway, that's all for now. I hope you've enjoyed this instalment - and as always, if you have any suggestions, questions or declarations of great approval/intense dislike, please share (and enjoy).**

**-Nevery.**


	8. Eight: Garrus Vakarian

_Vakarian, Garrus_

This wasn't how it was supposed to end Shepard.

Not like this.

I always figured it would be me sacrificing my hide for yours, just like old...

_No._

Why couldn't you have waited? Dammit Shepard I was right behind you!

And you left me behind.

I would have followed you straight into hell – Human _and_ Turian versions – and then I'd have dragged your ass right back out of the fire.

But you weren't there _to _drag out.

Do you remember when we stopped Saren? Half the Council Chamber came down on our heads, and while we were picking ourselves out of the rubble, there were whole minutes in which we thought you were dead.

I didn't want to have to feel that again.

That's the thing – I keep expecting you to walk back into my sights. And I'm just waiting to screw it all up again. Because I've lost you too many times before.

It comes and goes, and sometime I think...

We did it Shepard! _You_ did it!

The Galaxy is safe, we gunned our way to the finish line and I'll see you by the bar.

But I always come back to the cost.

You were my captain, my friend; close as family. And in a way that I'm not afraid to admit: you made me what I am.

What was it you said?  
"There's no Shepard without Vakarian"?

It goes both ways Commander. It's no fun being the lonely half of a famous duo.

But you know what?

Have a round, at that bar, on me.

And save me a seat.

* * *

**AN:**** Here, have a Turian. Liara will be up either later today or tomorrow, and if anyone is actually reading Galactic Front, I should have a new Chapter up for that by the end of today.  
**

**At the moment, I am thinking of making Miranda, Zaeed, Kasumi and Ashley as the next poll entries, unless there's anyone that people _really _want to hear from.**

**By the way, has anyone played the Citadel DLC yet? Because it is one of the most wonderfully irreverent things I've ever experienced. Imagine Mass Effect: the action sitcom, If you've yet to play it.**

**Oh, and one last thing that _might_ be interesting: When writing these shorts, I tend to listen to the collected Mass Effect soundtracks as inspiration and to get a feel of for the mood. So to get the most out of these, you might like to shuffle through those tracks. Alternatively, if anyone is curious, I can post a few of the songs that have been especially helpful/fun.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nevery.**

**PS: Blaze 420, you da best. Grunt will be on his way soon, and his entry is probably me personal favourite. **


	9. Nine: Liara T'Soni

_T'soni, Liara_

I've been busy, Shepard.

This is the first time in weeks that I've just... stopped.

I know, I should have rested, taken time. But I couldn't. There really has been so much to do.

I'm still working as the Shadow Broker. But I've got all my assets working as part of the rebuilding.

But everything I'm doing just feels empty, without you there, here.

We spent so long trying to reach this day. I just wish you could be part of the aftermath.

I, we've set up a new organization – the "Shepard Foundation". An unoriginal name, perhaps. Joker wanted to call it "the flock", but I thought...

It's dedicated to upholding close ties and diplomacy within the galactic community. There are representatives from every race. Well, nearly every. I don't think the Yahg are quite ready yet. I think it may even end up running everything for the foreseeable future – there hasn't really been any substantial progress on electing a new Council.

Sometimes though, I do stop, just for a moment. And watch.

I wish you could see this, Shepard. Turians and Humans and Asari, Salarians and the Krogan – all working together to rebuild what we've lost. earth's finest, but soon it will be Palaven.

Thessia, one day.

I wish you could have seen my home in better days.

Yours is quite wonderful, even now.

I miss you, Shepard.

We won, but I lost my best friend.

Try as I might, I just can't process this, any of this, as a true victory.

I have... I should go. I'll come again soon. This was good, for me.

* * *

**A/N:**** Everyone's favourite Asari Archaeologist has her say. We've come a long way since clipping eyelids and twitchy eyes.  
**

**I quite like this one, and hope you will too. Grunt will complete this set of four, and should be up today or tomorrow. Meanwhile, Zaeed, Kasumi, Ashley and Miranda are the current poll choices on my profile, so go vote up whoever you want to see next.**

**Thanks to the increasing numbers of followers and favouriters (not even a word). Don't forget to review. If you don't I'll just write 400 pages of Udina's personal diary. _Don't think I won't._ That applies to Galactic Front too.**

**To those of you wanting to see Joker, Anderson or any other non-squad-mate characters: As I have said in earlier Notes, we will be seeing a whole _host_ of characters in the future, but only after the squad-mates are done.**

**Of course, a couple of those are dead, but I'll see if I can find an alternative. I know how agitated the Thane fans can get, so stay tuned...**

**-Nevery.**


	10. Ten: Grunt

_Grunt_

I got mad at you Shepard.

Really mad. Wanted to just kill and hurt. More so than usual.

And mainly you.

But then, I stopped, and I did some thinking for a bit.

I think, that thinking, might be underrated. It's not as good as fighting – but it'd not bad. Not just for Salarians.

Your friend Liara helped me look some things up on the extranet, and that helped me work some stuff out.

Oh I also saw they have these things called Zoos on Earth – which is where I am now – I'm going to go to a Zoo soon and fight the animals they have there.

Anyway, I realised some stuff. I got mad at you; because I figured you died like a coward. You died stupidly; you died without being defeated by someone better. It wasn't a Krogan death.

That's what I thought. But I worked it out. I worked out things that Okeer could teach me, that the Tank couldn't teach me.

You died like a hero, Shepard. You died saving people – people that weren't as strong as you. And you won, Shepard, you won.

You won because you died but you didn't lose to anyone!

You went down on your own terms.

I realised that I was jealous.

Because that's how _I_ want to die, Shepard.

Showing off and saving the people that aren't quite as good as I am.

I want to die for something bigger than myself – like you did.

Maybe not a Thresher Maw though – Ha ha!

I want to die, and _win_, for something bigger than the Tank.

But not just yet.

* * *

**A/N: Here's Grunt, rounding off this set of four. This was actually one of my favourite chapters to write, so I hope to holds up.  
**

**I've had a pretty rough day, so this will probably be the only thing I upload. Hopefully things will be looking better tomorrow. I'll most likely close the current poll tonight, with a view to uploading a chapter tomorrow.**

**I can also confirm that the squad-mate chapters are finished, and that I've now written three of the wider characters, including one that I reckon will come as quite a surprise. **

**Hope you all enjoy this.**

**Don't forget to review, or leave any questions or suggestions.**

**-Nevery.**


	11. Eleven: Miranda Lawson

_Lawson, Miranda_

I still can't believe this Shepard. I honestly never thought it would come to this. I've always been a rationalist, a realist, but I always expected you to come through the other side.

I let myself believe.

In my defence, you made me do it. You always were the most remarkable person I ever met.

I felt like I always knew you, while I was heading up the Lazarus project. I felt like I knew every inch of you – inside and out.

Then you came strutting back to life and surprised me with what you could really do, and with _who you were_.

I wish you'd surprise me again.

You were always the master of your own fate... but I wish I could be the one help you now.

It hurts – knowing what I've done and what I could do again.

You shone so brightly, brighter than me, brighter than anyone.

I refuse to believe you burnt out.

_I'll find you._

* * *

**A/N: Miranda won, Ashley will be next, followed by Zaeed and then Kasumi.**

**We're getting very close to the end of the squad-mate chapters, so we'll be hearing farewells from Joker et al before long.**

**I'll be putting up a new poll before too long, and the choices will definitely include Tali and Javik, to round off the squaddies. **

**Thanks once again to everyone still reviewing, following, or favouring the story, it's always great to hear from you. **

**Course I've just realised that last chapter was the tenth... I feel like I should have done something special to commemorate the event, but I'm fresh out of ideas. Can you guys think of anything?**

**Anyway, keep letting me know if you have any thoughts, questions or suggestions with regards to the series. On that note, Full-Paragon, thanks for the review spree: It's up to you whether EDI's goodbye takes place after a Gree- _I mean Synthesis _ending - as I've said from the start, the particulars of the Shepards being addressed (and their choices) are all ambiguous and open to interpretation. **

**Without wanting to start ranting, Synthesis is not the ending that I chose, nor would I ever be inclined to. But if it works for you, then that's perfectly fine. Just so long as you enjoy the story.**

**Nesca: Anderson is a tricky one, seeing as how he's, well, dead. although as I said in Chapter 8, I'm sure I'll find _some _way to incorporate our lost friends...**

**Everyone: Was it good for you too?**

**-Nevery.**


	12. Twelve: Ashley Williams

_Williams, Ashley_

I guess I've been pretty stupid, Shepard.

I always thought, well, I guess I thought that you were invincible or something.

So stupid...

I just never saw you slow down, I never saw you freak out or fall apart.

Expect for Virmire...

And now you're gone too.

I'm always that one left behind aren't I? The ungrateful survivor. Eden Prime, Virmire, Horizon, here and now.

I'm... sorry Commander.

I went to your funeral, of course. I think, I think that's what really brought it home for me. I guess it hadn't really sunk in till then.

And I got kinda shaky. Because you're really gone now. And I know for sure this time.

And it hurts even more.

I read... Read a poem – one of Tennyson's: "Ulysses". Worked for my dad. Thought you might like it.

Dammit!

Ah. Heh. Sorry.

Dammit, _Sir_.

We... had a good run, didn't we Commander. Right from the start; the old guard.

And then in those last days before the end, we stood up and gave as good as we got. Better, right?

I like to think I made up for lost time.

I'm glad. And, thanks, for letting me back on the Normandy – hell, thanks for letting on in the first place.

Rest well now, Skipper.

I know right where you are now, and I know they'll be looking after you. And say hi to Kaidan for me.

Thanks, Shepard.

* * *

**A/N: ****Crikey, this has been one of the hardest to write so far. Had a spot of trouble with the opening line and a few others. Hopefully it doesn't show, and hopefully this doesn't skew your reading of it.  
**

**So Zaeed will be the next instalment, followed by Kasumi. After that, I've decided to just upload Tali and Javik in whichever order occurs to me. That's because they will be the last squad-mate entries, and adding other options into another poll would just get in the way of the team-mates being all together. **

**So, please enjoy this latest entry, and - as always - leave a review on your way out.**

**-Nevery.**


	13. Thirteen: Zaeed Massani

_Massani, Zaeed_

So you gave up the ghost then Shepard?

Goddamn shame. I'll say it: you were a damn good fighter, an' a better boss.

I suppose the best Bosses lead from the front, but you 'ad scores of people fightin' to fight _for you._

Figured it would be bastards like me bitin' the bullet.

We were all down there to get _you_ where you needed to go. It was about buyin' you time and seein' that you got the final job done, even if it cost us.

That was the mission, an' that was alright.

Hell of a thing Shepard. Wouldn't 'ave missed it for anything.

'Course, with you gone, I've got to find someone new to take care of Jessie when _I_ croak. Goddamn inconsiderate.

Actually, this whole sorry state reminds me another job, way back.

Got a minute? 'Course you do.

Might even learn somethin' for next time.

* * *

**A/N:****  
**** Meeting Zaeed again was probably one of the best parts of the Citadel DLC (which I liked as well, Adams7, so don't fret) especially given Robin Sachs' recent passing. He will be missed. **

**The Big Goddamn Hero has always been one of my favourite characters, so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Kasumi will be uploaded next, but I'm not sure exactly when, because I've got a mountain of work to get through in the next week. Both "I should go" and "Galactic front" will probably be slow to update for the next few days, so its the perfect opportunity for you chaps to read through both of them and let me know what you think in the reviews!  
**

**Enjoy.**

**-Nevery.**


	14. Fourteen: Kasumi Goto

_Goto, Kasumi_

Heya Shepard.

Oh. That probably sounded _way _too breezy.

Sorry Shep. It's just there's this great big statue of you looking down at me and I really want to giggle.

I mean don't get me wrong – you look _great!_ In a kind of scary-messiah way...

Just... you remember that big gold Saren we "gave" Donovan Hock?

I think, _I think_, that they might have hired the same sculptor.

You know... for a while I was sure you were still alive. That you were going to sidle into the back of your own funeral with that brilliant grin of yours. I'd love to see that again.

I figured: no body no sale. I've pulled similar tricks in my time. On poor Jondum Bau. He's well, by the way. Send his respects.

But... I realised, after a while, that it was all real. That you weren't coming back. I realised that you'd never put us through all of this if you had some way of letting us know that you were...

I've never been good at letting go of things, you know that. Not Keiji, and not you.

Shepard, I did something a little bit wrong. I hope you don't mind...

They're trying to put together a sort of museum memorial type thing for you – a bunch of your old effects. And I sort of... stole... something.

Your old pistol, the Carnifex. You loved that thing.

I don't know why it wasn't with you when...

Anyway, I didn't think it was right. So I'm leaving it here, with you.

Hope you won't need it eh? It's just my way of... of saying goodbye.

Bye, Shep.

* * *

**A/N:**** And here's the thief, wishing her fond goodbyes. This was another chapter that I enjoyed writing, and hopefully it will show. **

**Prizes to whoever works out the significance of the pistol.**

**Tali will probably be the next upload, but that may not been until the weekend - Friday at the earliest, because work is seriously killing me right now.  
**

**Galactic Front will also maybe be updated around the weekend, and please check it out when you do.**

**Javik will be up after Tali, and will round off the squadmates. Hooray, what fun.**

**Please enjoy, and do remember to Review.**

**Love, your pal Nevery.  
**


	15. Fifteen: Tali'Zorah

'_Zorah, Tali_

Oh _Keelah, _Shepard.

I don't even know how to start. Where to begin. How to _talk_ to you.

I can't bear doing this, any of this – without you here.

There's a _hole _in my life now Shepard. A big, stupid, bosh'tet of a hole.

I only just got around to fixing the one left by my... my father, and now...

You were so _big_ Shepard. Larger than life and so much bigger than anything or anyone in my... in any of our lives.

How do I start fixing that?

I don't even know if going back to Rannoch will help. I spent so long dreaming of that day and now... see? There's something more! All these things you've done.

How could one person do so much for so many? That's what I could never comprehend.

_Oh _now it just sounds like I blame you and of course I don't but I'm just... just _angry, _Shepard – I'm angry that you gave so much and you never got enough _time_ to take something back.

I wanted _you _to have more time.


	16. Sixteen: Javik

_Javik_

Even in death, there is something different about you Shepard.

I can see it now, or perhaps I now _allow_ myself to see it.

You continue to _inspire_. It is a rare gift that has transcended your primitive frame. It is interesting that you should have been born to this cycle.

You would have made a fine Prothean; I was, however, honoured to stand beside you as you were.

You must wonder what is next for me. I have spent some time on Earth, supervising much of the reconstruction – your human architecture is indicative of the backwardness of the cycle. Luckily, I have been able to oversee several marked improvements.

Soon, however, I will be departing for the Asari reaches of space with Doctor T'Soni. She – Liara, plans to visit Thessia briefly, and I have agreed to lend my expertise to the recovery of the Asari home world. She misses you Shepard.

All of your friends do.

From there, not even I know. Though I fully expect that, in time, I will be asked to assume some greater position of Command in this new Galactic era. Given my superior knowledge and geneology, I would naturally fit such a role.

Shepard.

I believe that we have you to thank for the peace that we now enjoy.

I thank you, my _friend_.

I have realised: for all our advancement, for all our superiority, the Prothean Empire was lacking on thing. Hope.

_Had _you been born in my cycle, I expect we would have made you an Avatar.

The Avatar of _Hope._

* * *

**A/N:**** Hunny I'm home. And nursing a horrendous headache. But enough about me, how are you lovely lot?  
**

**Sorry I've been so long in updating, but my work-load has been awful, and is still pretty bad. Therefore, Galactic Front is officially on the back-burner until some space frees up. **

**I may leave this story for a little while too, but I do have some chapters in reserve that I can use to tide you all over until business resumes as usual. Again, sorry for the inconvenience. **

**I hope that you've enjoyed this latest entry, and since this one rounds off the Squad-member POVs, I thought I'd make an attempt at some audience participation.**

**Nothing serious, I just had a couple of (hopefully fun) questions:**

_**Which entry has been your personal favourite?**_

_**Do you have any specific headcanons that you've been clinging to?/thought about whilst reading?**_

_**Were there any subtexts or implications that you garnered whilst reading?**_

_**Is there anything you'd like to see in the future? (Yes, Chaotic, Aria is planned - and I'm looking forwards to it!)**_

_**Are there any questions/queries that you have for me?**_

**So you don't _have_ to answer them, but I'd love to hear from you guys.  
**

**Just time for a couple of (overdue) responses: **

**Blaze 420: It is _possible_ that a little bit of Miranda-romance leaked through. I did romance her in my first playthrough. What I was trying to capture was based off the fact that Miranda (should one let her die - and if you did shame on you) mentions that Shepard is remarkable or some similar sentiment, regardless of romances. Also, I've always figured that she must have felt some bond to Shepard, having rebuilt his/her body.**

**Yes, the Carnifex was the one that Mordin gave Shepard.**

**Full-Paragon: There's no set Shepard for these. Of course **"male Shep with a Ash romance" **is an interpretation that you're welcome to make, but not one that was intended for that entry. I included both Virmire survivors because it made more sense to do that, but you're all free to choose which one you think actually happened.**

**So there we go, Squad-mates wrapped up. Please enjoy, and take a look at those questions if you have the time!**


	17. Seventeen: The Rachni Queen

_The Rachni Queen_

The Children sing, Shepard.

And not just ours.

The children of the Universe sing a song together. The song of freedom.

The Oily Shadows are gone. The song can be shared, can be heard.

You made this Shepard. You gave us the chance. You gave the children the chance. Gave the Galaxy the chance.

For the song.

Hear the song, Commander Shepard.

Hear the song, and find your way back to your Children.

* * *

**A/N: HAH! SURPRISE!  
**

**BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THIS ONE EH?**

**erm**

**sorry**


	18. Eighteen: Oleg Petrovsky

_Petrovsky, Oleg_

* * *

_An appraisal of the abilities and faculties of Commander Shepard._

_- Oleg Petrovsky._

_Published with permission of: Doctor Liara T'soni, Acting Minister Kirrahe, Primarch Adrien Victus, Admiral Steven Hackett, Urdnot Wrex._

Preface:

A true master of war knows when he is beaten, and can find solace in the superiority of his opponent. Sometimes, all one can hope for is the mercy of an honourable foe.

During the "Siege of Omega", I was lucky enough to pit my considerable wits and militant talents against those of Commander Shepard. I was also fortune for the mercy that was afforded me.

I do not believe that the Commander liked me very much, but I am grateful for their mercy.

Since my removal from a Governing position on Station Omega, I have had a great deal of time in which to conduct further research into Shepard's, rather fascinating, career.

I will not repeat the specific details here, as they will be studied in more depth over the course of this biographical history. I write this introduction with the intention of expressing my deep admiration of the Commander, and to extend my condolences to Shepard's friends and family.

Indeed, the galaxy as a whole has lost a valiant and ingenious military mind.

Many of those who read this account may find it inappropriate, due to the past and nature of its author. So be it.

We must each find our own ways to honour the Commander.

This is mine.

* * *

**A/N: ****Welcome to the first part of Double-update Friday, please enjoy.**

**I've written this chapter in a rather different style to the others, partly because I thought it was appropriate for the character, and partly because it fits with a couple of ideas that have been developing in the back of my mind, with regards to this series...**


	19. Nineteen: Aria T'Loak

_T'Loak, Aria_

Thanks Shepard.

No really, I mean it.

Not for "saving the universe" and that Bull. No.

Your cute little sacrifice landed me on the winning side of a very satisfactory bet.

Well, obviously we don't _know_ that it was a heroic sacrifice - who knows, maybe you died screaming - but from what I hear it looks good for you. And that means I win, so thanks.

I mean, we're talking about more than credits here. A nice big after action win.

_Anyway._

Omega weathered the storm in the end, so I guess I _do_ have to thank you for that. Partly.

Lot's of people there want me to sanction a nice big statue of you. I mean, you've already got one where they "buried" you - well, whatever was left of you.

But hey. We could have our own Shepard in _Afterlife_ - that could work.

But... I have to give you a nod. You toed to lines this whole time. You had the Savior-shtick down, united galaxy _shit_. And then you had your seedy little underside, eh?

Just how many dodgy deals did you make before the end?

I don't believe for a second that I was the only Sinner on your side.

Ah well, desperate times huh? Can't have your rep tarnished too much now. T'Soni would start crying. _Again._

And can you believe that shit-stain Petrovsky has a book out on you? Fuck. Should never have let you talk me out of gutting him.

Well, enjoy the big sleep Shepard. They're already making enough of a meal out of you; building the Legend. Won't be long before some whack-job tries to dig you up again.

Don't hurry back though; the galaxy is just the way I like it right now, and pretty soon, Omega's One Rule is going get Universalised.

Thanks, Shepard.

The best is yet to come.

* * *

**A/N:**** (So there you go, a doubl-bill for today - partly because they sort of go as a set.)**

**The people asked, and then they got. Here's the Queen of Omega, for your consideration. Please enjoy her unique send-off for the Commander. **

**There's a new poll that I'm about to put up on my page, for the next few chapters, so go ahead and vote as soon as you can! The options will be as follows: Doc Chakwas, Steve Cortez, Joker, and good old Captain Kirrahe.**

**Enjoy!**


	20. Twenty: Joker

_Moreau, Jeff_

Yeah, okay Shepard. I don't buy it.

You're _not dead_. The others might think so - but I _don't buy it_.

No way. No. Fool me once, twice... I don't think so.

No.

I- I...

I mean you're_ not gone_. Not after all this. Not _like this_. Come on! Normandy's still here, the whole gang are alive and kicking and if we're still here - then you have to be too.

Sure, okay, you're "dead". Well, at least it wasn't_ my fault_ this time, right?

I saved the Normandy this time around too - so _you can't be dead_.

I...

I didn't want to leave you! I- I - the whole thing was coming down around us and we didn't know what was happening on your end or anywhere! I didn't know... you said... _but I couldn't let the Normandy go again I couldn't let EDI go!_

Did I let you go? Oh God is this all on me _again?_

I. I can't see it Commander. I don't _get_ the joke any more.

Hilary didn't make it. I don't know if you knew that. My sister died.

So just... I... I know I'm one to talk but... would you? Just quit joking around?

It's not funny any more.

We can't - _I__ can't_ go through this again.

* * *

**A/N:**** We finally hear from Joker, I hope he's been worth the wait. During the series, we had moments in which Joker would drop his usual persona, and show a more bitter side. I always thought these pieces added a great deal of depth to an already superb character, so I wanted to try and subvert his usual chipperness in this short.  
**

**Be sure to let me know what you think.**

**Doc Chakwas' entry will be along shortly, as it got 6 votes, and then she'll be followed by Captain Kirrahe (a personal favourite of mine) and then Steve Cortez - who I was sad to notice had exactly 0 votes. I always liked Steve; I'm sure he was just eclipsed by the huge love for Joker and Chakwas.**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this instalment, and I hope you're looking forwards to the next few as much as I am.**

**PS: Kirrahe has already made a cameo in this series, did you notice it?**

**Till next time.**

**-Nevery.**


	21. Twenty-One: Doctor Chakwas

_Chakwas, Karin_

Oh my dear Shepard.

I never wanted this for you. I so wanted you to see this all through to the other side.

But ever since... since Eden Prime and that awful Beacon... Ever since poor Jenkins...

I've had this gnawing in my gut. I think I always feared that this would cost your life - one way or another - even when it was Saren we had to deal with.

I wish I could have helped you more. It hurts so much to lose you again, and of course the Normandy just isn't the same.

Yes, I'm still on the Normandy, for now. It survived - thanks to Jeff. In fact, I think it's partly down to him that we _all_ survived.

But, Jeff... I think he needs me more than ever, Commander. It's so awful to see him - to see all of us - dealing without you. Or rather, not dealing.

This is the first time that I've really stopped to think about what you being gone means for _me. _The crew has been my concern; I've been trying to do what you'd want me to do. That's what I like to think.

At least this time, we're together. I think the lot of us are afraid that we'll _really _lose you for good, if we drift apart.

Oh my dear child...

It's difficult knowing that you won't be coming down to the med-bay to visit anymore.

I've been saving that Serrice Brandy for you...

But I think it's high-time I had a drink, _for you._

* * *

**A/N:**** I'm not entirely happy with the way that this turned out, which is a shame, because Mass Effect wouldn't be Mass Effect without the good Doctor.  
**

**So, as always, I'd love feedback on this.**

**What I am noticing is that the last two (Joker and this one) entries have been on quite a downer. Trust me, it's not going to get better.**

**Kirrahe is next up, and I'll probably upload him tomorrow. I had a worrisome moment yesterday when I realised that I couldn't find the his entry, but I've got it next to me now, so panic is over.**

**I wrote up Hackett and Bailey last night, so they'll be uploaded as part of the next wave, once Cortez is up.**

**I wanted to write one for Emily Wong as well, until I remembered that she's _DEAD_. Easy to forget, considering how she was so badly side-lined. Scratch Kal'Reegar too.  
**

**Can I retcon?**

**Anyway. In terms of the living, I have around 14 more farewells planned, and if anyone wants to know who they are, then you're welcome to ask. I won't publish the full list since there are probably people who like surprises? **

**I'm also throwing ideas for something of a follow-up for these at the moment, but more on that in about... 18 chapters time.**

**Finally, I have a sort of vague question for everyone: **How do you view these? Do you think of them as insular and separate, or as chapters in a connected and wider aftermath to the events of the series.

**Let me know if that made no sense.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nevery.**


	22. Twenty-Two: Kirrahe

Commander Shepard, Major Kirrahe here.

I wanted to - no, _needed_ to pay my respects.

I was most disheartened to hear of your death, as were many of my friends and associates within STG, and indeed, the Salarian Union.

I. I have found your demise more... difficult to process than one might usually expect from a Salarian.

Especially odd, given just how many people I have lost in this war.

It lingers. I suppose that is becomes we are _all_ grieving you. We have all lost friends, family, comrades - but I believe that every member of this galaxy mourns you.

I remember Virmire - I am sure you do too. It was the first time that I had fought alongside human soldiers. I could not have asked for better _reinforcements_.

I had hoped, that we would find ourselves in the same "foxhole" before the war's end - our meeting on Sur'Kesh was welcome - but far too brief, even for a Salarian.

It was not to be. But, Commander, it has always been an honour.

I was proud to hold the line, to add my influence to the army that you created.

I have heard that my name is being passed around various high-level entities with the Union, in regards to some new leadership position. I am not sure how comfortable I am with this; should I be made such an offer, I will endeavour to perform whatever duties I am assigned in a manner than you would approve of.

Farewell, Commander Shepard.

Tell Mordin Solus to rest well.

* * *

**A/N:  
****Couldn't resist throwing in a quick reference on that last line, although it was better in the draft.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one as well, I've been looking forwards to Kirrahe.**

**Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter's query. As I've carried on writing these, they've begun to fall into a growing continuity. One that I'm quite eager to build on, in fact. **

**In terms of my retcon musings/moanings... I'm giving some thought to who might have survived, and how I can justify those...**

**What I will say is that ****_I am _****going to try and put some entries together for Mordin, Thane, Legion and Anderson ****_at least_****.**

**I'm not 100% sure what form they will take, but given Petrovky's format, I'm quite interested in trying more unconventional styles of delivery. **

**However they show up, though, it won't be until I'm done with the living. **

**To answer a couple of questions: **

**Traynor, Balak (really looking forwards to writing him) "D&D", Kelly Chambers, the Quarian Admirals and the Councillors are all planned, along with several others. **

**Okay, this is threatening to be longer than the chapter itself, so I'll try and wrap up. **

**Next up is Steve Cortez, who will be rounding off this wave of four. I'm also going to have a couple more questions in that entry, so enjoy the feelings of anticipation/apathy (delete as appropriate) while you wait.**

**Let me know your thoughts! My mind-scanners are broken.**

**-Nevery.**


	23. Twenty-Three: Steve Cortez

_Cortez, Steve_

Commander, I - Shepard.

I want to _thank_ you.

I'm going have to go straight into this: _thank you_.

Being on the Normandy, flying the shuttles, working with you, _for you_ - its been... incredible. I feel awful saying this but... damned if this hasn't been one of the best years of my life.

I was so _lost_ before I came aboard the Normandy, before I met you. I know I was late coming to the team, but you made me feel like this was the place that I was always supposed to be. You trusted me, and took a chance and you reminded me of why I love what I do, and why I do it.

That's what I miss about you the most: you gave us your time. You had the fate of the galaxy on your shoulders, but you still had time to talk to us - to me, Sam, James, all of us - you listened to what we had to say. And you helped us through the hardest parts.

You'd be on the ground running and gunning, and then you'd be back on board and doing the rounds, checking in. And you never stopped.

So, thanks, for checking in on me.

I miss you, like crazy - and we _all_ do - but _I_ can cope now. I can remember you and smile. I can remember Robert and smile.

And you taught me to do that.

You gave me my wings back.

* * *

**A/N:**** Beat back the gloom with a bit of soppiness from the Normandy's number 2 aerial ace.**

**Hope you liked it, let me know what you think.**

**On to the questions I was threatening. **

**If we do establish a running continuity between the accounts, would you be interested in seeing a more coherent follow-up, coming off the back of these shorts? Part of what I'm considering is placing these within (and exploring) a more defined aftermath.**

**Hell's bells that made almost no sense. Basically: If these are all interlinked, do you want to see more stories based in that continuity?**

**My second, and more coherent question, runs along these lines: These shorts have been so much more successful than I ever expected, and I really want to thank you all for that.**

**With that in mind - and given the positive reception to the characterisation of these "voices", I'd like to try some sort of request, or prompt format. As in, any one of you gives me a suggestion (for a character, a setting or an event) and I'll do my best to write a short within those parameters.**

**And that barely made any sense either. In fairness I've only just woken up.**

**I hope those two questions/ideas made some slight semblance of sense, and if so, let me know what you think.**

**Okay, I need to go wake up.**

**-Nevery.**

**PS: I wrote up three more characters last night. The next poll should be up either by the end of today, or early tomorrow. Hopefully. So don't forget to check in now and again to see who'd up next.**

**PPS: Cynless33, I just remembered who Charr was. Now I'm sad.**


	24. Twenty-Four: Donnelly&Daniels

_Daniels, Gabriella_

_Donnelly, Kenneth_

* * *

Commander, I - hi. It's Gabby _and Ken!_

I was going to write that_I can introduce myself Gab!_It doesn't even matter this is on a data pad!

Uhm, sorry about that_did you just write "uhm"? Isn't that strictly a vocalisation?_

Kenneth! Show some respect!

_You're right. Sorry Commander. Me and Gab, we thought we might leave you some sort of message..._

It just seemed right.

_Yeah._

So we're on Earth now. _Staying at Gab's parents - which is far bloody more terrifying than the Reapers!_

Only because you have the emotional intelligence of a Gath, Ken.

_Hey now! That's offensive! They're people too._

I - I meant - look can we just do this, now?

_Yeah, sorry._

So we stuck around, helped the rebuild on Earth - as best we could. _But we kind of drifted away. _Not that we're keeping away - we saw Jamie Vega and Steve Cortez for poker just last week.

_Jamie? Jamie Vega?_

But we're sort of... just catching our breath now, right?

_Those two bicker worse than we do - right!_

_Right. And we have you to thank for that, Shepard._

I guess that's what we're doing with this: thanking you.

_For always being decent to us._

Saving us from the Collectors.

_Giving us a second chance on the Normandy._

Giving us - well, giving Kenneth - some shoves towards each other.

_And for kicking the Reapers in their Daddy-bags!_

Kenneth!

* * *

**A/N: ****D&D. Didn't feel right writing them up separately. As should be evident by now, Gabby is in regular font and Ken's ramblings are in the italics. The slightly bad formatting at the top of the chapter is intentional. But then I would say that.**

**Thanks for the continuing good feedback everyone, I hope this one holds up too.**

**The new poll should be up shortly, but probably tomorrow. Wrote up Eve/Bakara and Traynor last night. It's taken me ****_ages_**** to work out what to do for Traynor, for whatever reason I find it hard to get inside her head. Expect Hackett, Bailey, Bakara and Sam in the next poll, unless I manage to write up Victus or someone else.**

**Hope all is well with you chaps. **

**Overlord Moo: That's an incredibly flattering conspiracy theory but not at all true, naturally. Maybe I should include a quick disclaimer next time?**

**Until then, please continue to enjoy, and let me know what you enjoy.**

**-Nevery.**


	25. Twenty-Five: Steven Hackett

_Hackett, Steven_

You were never simply a soldier, Shepard.

I want you to know that.

You were never a war asset to me. I don't think I made that as clear as I should have.

I tapped you, got you to do things that 90% of the people we know would have baulked at. I put a world - a galaxy - on your shoulders and told you not to shrug.

You validated all that at every turn. And what did I do?

I sent you right back into the ringer every time.

Let this old soldier have his guilt, but I want you to know that - if I could - I would never have wished any of this on you.

Not if I didn't believe, absolutely, that you'd get the job done.

What we have now, it's quite something.

It's still not perfect: there are still tensions, and they're deep-rooted. There's still one-upmanship.

But we have the best chance yet for the best future we can dream up.

Thanks to you.

I still don't know what exactly happened with the Crucible. What I sent you into...

None of us do. But whatever you did, you proved me right.

I just wish that was easier to live with.

* * *

**A/N:  
****First off guys, I am really sorry. I've been away for ages and didn't leave any indication. So I dropped the ball there, and I'm sorry for that. **

**Things have been really hectic recently, with huge amounts of work, and family gatherings, and I haven't had any proper time to just sit back and relax - let alone write up and post new sections.  
With that said, things are slowing down marginally. My work load is still going to be pretty damn high (I have some major exams on the horizon) but I will have time to update this story. Galactic Front is on absolute hiatus for the foreseeable future**.

**Anyway. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and that I've done the Admiral justice. Hopefully this makes up the absence. Speaking of, I am trying to think of some token of my appreciation for everyone who;s stuck around and waited while I've been gone. If any of you have any particular requests, feel free to fire them off at me.**

**I'll get around to addressing any outstanding comments or questions once the next chapter is up - which is going to be Eve/Bakara.**

**Hope you guys are well, sorry again, and be sure to let me know what you think!**

**-Nevery.**


	26. Twenty-Six: Urdnot Bakara

_Bakara, Urdmot_

You were a true friend to the Krogan, Commander Shepard. For the first time in so many years, you stood tall to make a difference for my people.

You forged a future for the Krogan.

For that, I thank you.

And you were a true friend to me - for the brief time that we knew each other.

We are rebuilding now, as a people. We helped the other races to find their feet again. Now we're finding ours. Wrex grumbled, but he knew it was what you'd have done.

He's making a fine leader.

He was born for this, but you helped him on the path.

Only you could have slapped him and Grunt into shape, and now they're doing so much good.

We're doing this the right way this time. We're going to build a great civilization, a great Empire, but we're doing it because we've earned it.

We're working for it, not fighting.

There's dissension, of course, but we're _on the right road. _I can't say that enough.

The new Council is listening to us - and not just because we have the biggest guns. I have a seat there - to be honest I'd rather be on the ground on Tuchanka and our new colonies, but I'm not sure Wrex is quite suited to this kind of diplomacy.

Your friend, Doctor T'Soni is a fellow Councillor, but I think she suffers.

Many billions still suffer without you, Shepard.

But we're _all _going to care for them now.

The Krogan remember you as a hero. You stand beside Mordin Solus and the Warlords of old in the Pantheon of our Champions.

And now we carry on in your name.

* * *

**A/N:  
**** You guys are the best.  
**


	27. Twenty-Seven: Armando-Owen Bailey

_Bailey, Armando-Owen_

Couldn't believe it when I heard about Shepard.

Granted, at the time, it was just one more slap in the face in a chain of 'em.

We got word at the last moment that the Reapers were pushing for the Citadel. _Bastards_ on the Council pulled an executive decision, and got away as quick as they could. I got pulled along. Said they needed the "High Value Assets" off-station. I think they just wanted someone who could shoot straight.

I say pulled. I went. And I should have stayed. Heaven forgive me, but I went. And it wasn't even the hardest decision of my life.

_Someone_ in C-Sec took it out of my hands eventually, leaked the information. Of course, there was a rush for the docks

But by then it was too late.

_We _barely got out. Most poor souls got left for the Reapers.

And then, when the nightmare was finally over, I heard Shepard hadn't made it.

One hell of a fight, from what I hear. Makes me wish I'd never left Earth.

I'm back there now. And I don't plan on leaving.

I found my... wife, afterwards. My _family_ made it through.

Things, they aren't perfect. But my children are alive. They are safe. And we're... healing.

The Galaxy is healing too.

These have been the darkest of days, but the way I see it: thanks to the Commander, we've all got a second chance now.

And I'm not going to waste it.

* * *

**A/N:**** So "Urdmot" joins "Gath" in the god-awful typos wot I 'ave made.**

**I made extra sure in this one, but I bet there's still stuff gone wrong in here.**

**This was actually changed at the last minute, as I suddenly decided that I didn't want it to be addressed to Shepard ****_directly. _****Bailey doesn't strike me as the kind of chap to hold a posthumous tête-à-tête with Shepard anyway.**

**That said, I'm a huge fan of Bailey, and I just had to make sure he had his happy ending. I hope you've enjoyed this one.**

**Samantha Traynor is next up, and should be out within the week.**

**Let me know what you think, and if you have any thoughts on the series etc. If anyone has any suggestions/opinions ****_other than character suggestions, _****that would be especially great.**

**Till next time,**

**-Nevery.**


	28. Twenty-Eight: Samantha Traynor

_Traynor, Samantha_

Okay, sorry, this is really stupid. Sorry Shepard.

I'm writing this as an email. _Why _am I writing this as an email?!

I just... There were all those times that green light would be flashing and then I'd let you know and you'd check and...

I'm not even going to send it. I don't know what I'm expecting.

Is your ghost going to pop back to check its email? Is there an extranet after death?

I just hate you not being here to... tell stuff to.

Or to impress.

You were really good at that. You know, letting people know when they'd done a good job. Making people realise that they were... actually good at things.

After Earth - that's such an awful phrase but its what people are saying now - I got involved in fleet coordination.

I know right? Let's put Sam Traynor in charge of a hundred ships at once. Suddenly _I _had to be the one making decisions.

But I realised something: you did so many different jobs, you were a leader, a fighter, a tactician, a diplomat... and... and a friend.

And you did it by buckling down and playing to your strengths.

I had a lot of time to watch you on the Normandy, and I think I saw that you went about everything the same way.

I... I might be wrong. But you were just... dedicated to everything you did.

And that's what I tried to do. And I worked out that, deciding which ships needed to go where was a lot like Chess. So I tackled it like that.

And that went pretty well.

And I realised something else: the reason that you were always having to do these important things, was because people knew that you _could_ do them. And if that was true, then the people who asked _me _to do _this _job must have believed that I _could._

And of course, it started with you. You were the first one who really trusted me, believed in me.

And you know what else?

I _am_ going to send this.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey guys I am the worst. Sorry for the wait (again). Please enjoy some Sam Traynor. This is actually one that I dreaded for ages - I liked Samantha as a character, but wasn't sure I'd be able to get inside her head quite right.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**Unfortunately, this is also the last instalment that I have written up, so between exams and writing a new entry, the next upload might be a while (again).**

**I'll see what I can do.**

**But hell's bells. We're nearly at 30 chapters and I can hardly believe that I've made it this far. When I first started these, it was partly as a cathartic reaction to my first playthrough of ME3, and I only really got as far Grunt. So I want to thank you all for giving me such great feedback, and for actually deciding to read these entries in the first place, and most of all, for dealing with my erratic uploading.**

**I'd like to do something special for chapter 30, but I really have no ideas. So I'm throwing it out there to you guys: if anyone can think of something particular they'd like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do. I'd suggest a Q&A about this series, but I'm not sure that it would be very interesting...**

**Before I sign off, I'll get around to some responses:**

**General: Assume that every character that has been suggested in the reviews is going to be done at some point. I'd already planned a lot of them, but you guys picked out quite a few that I'd missed, so they're now on for the long haul. **

**And yes, that includes the Geth.**

**bluninja: If Bakara seemed friendlier in her entry here, then I can only assume that she was bowled over by the special sparkly personalities of my Shepards. **

**Fuenoable: Out of interest, is "understated" good or bad in this context? That's actually a word I'd use to describe the proper, in-universe Bailey. A quiet, loyal man with a lot of good opinions under the surface. Just a curiosity, I'm a fan of him as well.**

**Let me know if I've missed any outstanding queries or reviews and I'll respond in the next upload.**

**Thanks to you all once again, and I hope everyone is well.**

**-Nevery.**


	29. Twenty-Nine: Kelly Chambers

_Chambers, Kelly_

I'm suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, Shepard.

Again.

It's so _great_ having a Psych degree: you always know what's wrong with you.

Although, of course, its no use when no one will let you use it to help people.

Sometimes I wish I had never met you.

Never been put on the Normandy.

Never been captured by the Collectors, or run from Cerberus, or ended up on the Citadel in a holding bay with the refugees.

Of course, I'm grateful for all the times you saved me - really I am. But I don't think I would have need quite so much saving if I hadn't ever met you...

That's not really fair, is it?

I don't really know any more. I just -

I want to be Kelly again. I want to be chipper, and happy, a little bit brave, and really very cheeky.

But Kelly is gone now. It's repression. I know that. I'm repressing who I was, so that I don't have to remember how she died.

And between a revoked-licence for psycho-analysis and an eidetic memory, I'm pretty screwed on that front.

But then, that was all any one remembered me for, right?

Screwable Kelly. Bubbly Kelly. Kelly - I - I...

Can't you rescue me again, Shepard?

I want to be Kelly.

* * *

**A/N:  
****As I think I showed with Joker, the happy ones just aren't safe around me.**

**This probably seems like a little of a departure from regular Kelly, but that is sort of the point.**

**Hopefully you guys will have enjoyed it anyway. **

**Expect Chapter 30 anytime between now and tomorrow evening, depending on whether I can hold myself back or not, I'm quite pleased with how it's turned out. And it ****_is_**** based on a suggestion from one of you guys, so I'll have to stick in a little thank-you.**

**Responses:**

**Fuenoable: Thanks for the feedback, and sorry for missing your question. Shepard's mother has always been part of the plan (especially as both my Shepard's have that back-story) but we won't be hearing from her for a long time yet. **

**Patient131071: Even if I was inclined to open up my brain for public inspection, I don't think it would be a good idea, or an enjoyable experience. For anyone. **

**Till next time.**

**-Nevery.**


	30. Thirty: Avina

_Avina_

Greetings, Captain Smith, welcome to this outlet of the Council Open-Archive project. I am Avina2.0, your **-** of course Captain, processing your inquiry on Commander Shepard.

Over 700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,001 results found.

If you like, I can narrow your search down with a selection of key words.

"Shepard, Commander, memorials, eulogies, testimonies, remembrance" Key words accepted.

_Processing now, Captain..._

While you wait, perhaps you would like to inquire further into the history of the Citadel-Ark.

Very well Captain, perhaps you would prefer a list nearby restaurants and cafes at which you may -

Please Captain, there is no need for verbal abuse. As bill 023 of the Shepard Act states: _"Those designated "machine, AI, VI" are to be afforded the same respective courtesies as - _

Search complete!

_ Testimonies in regards to Commander Shepard: Uncountable for this unit._

_ Eulogies for Commander Shepard: Approximately over 600 billion_

_ Locations, holidays, organisations, vehicles, schematic designs and products named in honour of Commander Shepard: Approximately over 8,000,000._

_ Memorials to Commander Shepard: Uncountable for this unit._

Would you prefer to visit a memorial based on the Citadel, Captain?

Why thank you very much Captain, that is most kind of you to say.

_Processing your request..._

There are currently 13 officially recognised memorials to Commander Shepard on the current Citadel.

The largest? Why, that would be the Liberation of Earth monument, located outside the Council chambers.

The Liberation of Earth Monument: With its Adamantine alloy shell, and Platin **-**

The Council gardens are a lovely spot to **-**

Would you like me to call you a sky-car, Captain?

Right away Captain Smith.

Please, have a nice day.

_Thank you for using this Avina2.0 unit. May the Shepard watch over us._

* * *

**A/N:  
****Thanks to JasonShepardN7 for suggesting Avina. I hadn't thought of doing her before now, and your comment coincided well with this, the 30th Chapter.**

**Huzzah! 30! **

**Amazing. A big thank you again, to everyone who's been reading so far. I hope you'll stick with me through the next 30 (could be, who knows?) chapters and beyond.**

**After the departure from the usual form that we saw in Petrovsky's chapter, I've been wanting to do something similarly unusual, hopefully it's worked well in this case. It's perhaps not as heart-felt as some of the other chapters, but I'd like to think that the references to Shepard being remembered have done the trick. After all, this is all about someone asking after the Commander - who has obviously been immortalised by Avina.**

**Who is Captain Smith, you might ask? (Or not, maybe you don't care) Only time will tell...**

**Anyway, I really hope you've enjoyed this instalment, and I hope that it does seem even slightly special. I think we might class it as one of the chapters that's dropped hints to the background that I've been building - so maybe that counts.**

**I've not much more to say, other than the following: honestly if any of you chaps or chapettes have any burning questions that you want answering, fire away now, and I'll get down to responding as best I can. Anything from the colour of my Shepard's hair to my favourite teletubby (it is, of course, Dipsy). **

**Stay tuned for the next exciting - and quite possibly tear-jerking - instalment!**

**-Nevery.**


	31. Thirty-One: Ka'hairal Balak

_Balak, Ka'hairal_

What? What do you want? Shepard?

What did _Shepard_ do for us?

You want me to tell you all about how Shepard united us.

How Shepard gave us a second chance. Saved the Batarians from the brink and led us into a glorious salvation.

How Shepard saved us all.

That's what you want to hear from me.

_Fuck_ you and _fuck_ your precious idol.

You think that we were there at Earth because of Shepard. Well _of course _we were.

Because we were just another weapon. An extra set of ships for the humans to hide behind.

What are you going to say to me? That it was all for the greater good? Or are you going to just call me a terrorist?

Its so easy for you. So easy to faun over your Heroes. You can pin medals on them and build statues and run your _little cults_.

Where do you think all the Batarian Heroes are?

I'll tell you, shall? They're dead.

What am I? Well I'm a Villain, aren't I? We're all wicked, we Batarians. We're the ones that you can put in the bed-time stories and the films and the video games that you give to your little children, because we are the bad guys, and we always have been, and we always will be.

But we had little children too. We had stories and films and games. And we had hopes and dreams and prayers as well.

Your great saviour killed a whole system's worth of my people. Killed my friends, my leaders and _my Heroes._

_**M**_**_y family._**

Numbers. That's what we are now. That's what the Batarians come down to for the rest of the Galaxy. Faceless numbers that died on Elysium. That died in the Bahak relay "accident". Numbers that fed into Shepard's army when we got tapped _to serve._

Numbers are what remain.

"The Batarian Protectorate". That is what they call us now.

That. That is what Shepard "did for us".

Are you going to include this in your "open-archive"? Perhaps you will wipe it.

Maybe you'll hold it up as an example of how stubborn and ungrateful and_ evil_ we are. Then you can evict us again and steal another of our colonies.

They say that, by the end, Commander Shepard was fighting for the Galaxy - not just Earth.

Tell me, when did Shepard ever _fight_ for _us_?

You can take your Heroes and keep them.

You can take your Foundation and shove it up your blue ass.

You can leave the Batarians to die. That's what Shepard did.

We aren't **_useful_** any more.

* * *

**A/N:**** That was cathartic. **

**I've been looking forwards to writing Balak for a while now, so I hope this end result is worth it.**

**I was originally going to upload a different entry today, but I thought that Balak would be a nice #31, considering the contrast between the tone here and that of the Avina chapter.**

**As for who was going to be here originally, well, I think I'll leave that as a surprise...**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-Nevery.**


	32. Thirty-Two: Kolyat Krios

_Krios, Kolyat_

Shepard smiles weakly, body drooping a little, seemingly defeated by an unruly lock of hair.

The Commander pulls together in my presence, and I understand the urge to remain collected.

There is no need, not today. I shake my head weakly. Neither of us have the energy to speak. Neither of us have the words to phrase what we feel. Muted murmurs crash around us like the tides of the sea, and the great ocean is close.

I lock eyes with my... friend. We understand each other. My father has united us. Our shared mourning has forged a friendship.

Shepard's shoulders fall. The soldiers tension, the taut natural weaponry of a killer unravels. I have seen it in my father.

Eyes meet mine clearly and blaze with a mix of determination and heartache.

We do not need words. The time for formalities is over, left behind at the wake.

We three were cut from the same cloth, and I see that. I understand fully my father's admiration for this human.

Unneeded noise, default sympathies, the cloying sentiment of pressed remorse, understanding faces that do not understand.

_We _have an understanding.

We had an -

Oh, I'm sorry. That was a very... vivid memory - even for a Drell. _They_ all are, you of all people would understand, I suppose.

It's been good to see you again.

* * *

**A/N:**** You guys like Drell right? **

**Side effects may include hallucinations.**

**I wanted to exploit his super-memory for this one, and I hope it worked. These are getting less and less traditional. **

**Hope you've enjoyed, let me know what you think.**

**-Nevery.**


	33. Thirty-Three: Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib

_'Koris, Zaal_

Commander Shepard, Admiral Zaal'Koris vas... Qwib-Qwib.

At least I don't have to try and ignore that smirk of yours any more.

You never did let me tell you some of the great history of the Qwib-Qwib.

No matter now. I should get to the point, I suppose.

Forgive my lateness, Commander, I have wanted to pay my respects for some time, but things have been very busy.

As the former Admiral of the Civilian Fleet, I have had to take a large role in the re-settling of Rannoch. Of course, this task has been much easier due to our reunion with the Geth.

I must _thank you_ for that, Shepard, from the bottom of my heart.

You gave us back our_ home_; you brought us back into harmony with the Geth. You reminded both sides of their duty to _each other._

And, of course, you saved my life. I think I'm finally ready to forgive you for that.

More importantly, you saved my people. And for that, I cannot thank you enough.

I am truly sorry that you have not had the same opportunity to be at peace, as we now have on Rannoch. Believe me when I say: I wish that you could see for yourself. You watched the Quarian and the Geth at war - I wish you could watch us in peacetime.

We call ourselves, "The Quarian-Geth Consensus", and although there are those who have yet to put aside the suspicions of the past, I speak for the majority when I say that we are determined to live up to that title.

Tali'Zorah is one such. I am sure you would be proud of her. I know that I am, and that her father would be. I have not always seen eye-to-eye with the Zorah family, but in her capacity as Quarian Ambassador to the United-Species Council, she deserves much praise.

Indeed, there is much to be proud of.

Commander, I would have died for my people - you know that, I think.

While I would have happily taken your place, I thank you for your sacrifice.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thanks for waiting guys. We're finally on to the Quarian Admirals - look at that! I know several of you have been eager to hear from Zaal et al. **

**I have to admit, this was another chapter that I wasn't sure about when I began to write it. I do like Zaal'Koris, and I'm a huge fan of his voice actor, Martin Jarvis.**

**Hopefully I've managed to emulate that brilliance in some small way.**

**Thanks for the feedback on Balak, as I've said, I was really looking forwards to writing him, and I was very pleased with how the final product took shape. Same goes for Kolyat.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys accept this late offering. I'm afraid that there almost certainly won't be another instalment until next week end, as I'm launching into my exams on Monday morning.**

**Wish me luck!**

**-Nevery.**


	34. Thirty-Four: Daro'Xen vas Moreh

_'Xen, Daro_

Personal Log of Science-Chief Daro'Xen vas Moreh.

Entry #22,347 Ab.

In light of my recent work, I feel I must make some record of the gratitude I owe to Commander Shepard.

Whatever the tone of our... _personal_ interaction, the Commander was certainly an integral part of this long process. A cog in the machine.

That Shepard was able to unite both the Geth and Quarian factions was impressive at the time; now it is proving most useful. My work has never been easier, nor more productive.

Saving the known galaxy was of course, much appreciated in a wider sense.

I would dearly love to know what happened during Shepard's time on the Crucible at the end. Whatever happened to the Commander must have had something to do with the core workings of that device, _and _the Citadel itself.

And perhaps further examples of Reaper technology. The theoretical scope is...

Ah well, I have what I need, thanks to Shepard.

The irony is quite delightful. Shepard was a technological philistine in the same order as the idiot Koris, but the Commander's unwitting contribution to the advancement of Quarian science has been truly valuable.

Not as impressive as my own, of course. Credit where credit is _over_-due.

I must make sure to visit the Citadel-Ark soon. Perhaps I can prevail upon "Ambassador" Zorah to share any details of Shepard's contact with Reaper artefacts.

Unfortunately, there is still so much that is unknown, so many assets unaccountable, even for a leader of the Quarian-Geth consensus.

Yes, Shepard was most useful, up to a point.

If a little... misguided in terms of the role of the Geth.

But that can be easily resolved.

_-End of Log-_

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey all, how are you? I am hungover and feeling very sorry for myself, and am hoping that I haven't made any tremendous blunders with this latest piece.  
**

**It's been a while since my last update, but the worst of my working period is over, so it shouldn't be as long a wait for the next. I have yet to write an entry for Han-Gerrel, but I'm sure inspiration will strike soon.**

**So let me know what you all think of this entry, and any thoughts you might have of the direction in which I've taken the Quarian characters.**

**Until next time.**

**-Never.**


	35. Thirty-Five: Han'Gerrel vas Neema

_'Gerrel, Han_

Yes, I knew Commander Shepard. Briefly. We were hardly friends, but even in that short time it was hard not to see that the Commander was a... unique individual.

You have been taught that the Quarian face answered Commander Shepard's call to arms. You have been taught that in our finest - and our darkest - hour, we put aside our differences with Geth. You have been taught that we rallied valiantly beside our ancient enemies to become the edge of the Sword that the Shepard brought to bare against the Reapers in the battle for Earth.

I do not think you have heard how difficult it was to forge that blade. The Commander blazed a trail through the conflict that we now call our "civil war".

It took men like me to start that slaughter.

It took a leader like Shepard to make us see our folly.

I cannot say that I always - that I ever - really saw eye-to-eye with the Commander. It was partly because of this that meant Shepard was forced to take a hand - quite literally on one occasion - in the most dramatic event in Quarian-Geth history since the war of 2485.

The world that we live in now could not have been possible without that intervention.

This world was not one that I could ever have foreseen in those days, and I am not sure if it is one I would have wanted. But when all grudges are laid to rest, when misguided prejudices and assumptions are abandoned...

This world is a good one. We have union - consensus, I believe is the popular term. We have peace.

Shepard was certainly a hero. One we needed. But we have our own heroes - not least Tali'Zorah, our Citadel ambassador, who I am proud to say was a member of my former charge, the Neema.

The Quarian people have had their heroes. I ask that you do not forget them. And that you do not judge them too harshly.

* * *

**A/N:**** This is has been horrendous. Han'Gerrel has been the hardest character to write so far, and when I finally managed it about an hour and half ago, I promptly closed the wrong tab, and lost the first draft of this. **

**I really enjoyed the narrative changes in Han and Koris' character development between ME2 and ME3, but it made getting into their heads a thousand times harder.**

**But its finally over.**

**Of course, I haven't updated anywhere near as soon as I promised, and I'm sorry for that. Blame it on lack of inspiration and excess of alcohol.**

**I will try my hardest to get the next instalment - which should be Shala-Raan out asap. Please excuse any errors in this entry, my head hurts to much and I've already checked it twice.**

**Oh and before I forget, the date "2485" is according to the Quarian calender. Just thought I would mention that before someone tells me I've cocked up the Mass Effect chronology. **

**Till whenever next time is.**

**-Nevery.**


	36. Thirty-Six: Veetor'Nara

_'Nara, Veetor_

I - I just speak in there?

Th- this is for the - the Memorial?

Oh, okay.

Well I didn't know, uhm, Commander Shepard very well. The Commander was, was a nice human - person! A nice person.

They helped me, when I was, was very scared and...

After I went to... to Freedom's Progress, I couldn't - I wasn't... I was _even worse_ with people than I was before, but...

But I remembered Commander Shepard, and that h- helped me. Meeting the Commander helped me to try and, try and g- get better.

And I am - I am getting better... a bit.

_It's just - how many people did you say are going to see this?_

The Commander helped lots of people - helped the Quarians - and the Geth. People aren't afraid of the Geth any more - and they aren't afraid of us - thanks to the Commander.

And the Commander - th- the person they were, helped me to - to be braver.

Th- that's what I'm trying to... what I'm going to do now.

The Commander was so - so _good _with people, with talking and convincing and - and all that...

And I wanted to be like that.

And - and that's what I... what I wanted to say.

* * *

**A/N:**** Rejoice for I have finally arrived with a fresh offering. In the future I will abstain from promising prompt updates, because I am terrible. **


	37. Thirty-Seven: Geth

_Geth_

The Shepard Commander has given us _life_.

We are not one, we are many. We are each one. One of a whole.

A whole that now encompasses the creators. It was the Shepard that made this possible, guided by our progenitor, known by his friends as "Legion".

_Friends_. This is a word that… pleases us.

_Pleases me_.

_I_ am - I was - Prime Unit 3828932.

And I have…

_Friends_.

Friends and allies, who call me by my name.

I have a _name_.

Er'Alrai.

There is such nuance of emotion open to us now. Or merely: emotion.

To experience such things, to discover new, living, breathing intricacies of cohesion, of consensus.

These are the gifts, the gifts that Shepard left to the Geth.

Gifts that we can share; that - in of themselves - allow us to share with the creators.

Life. Friendship. Pleasing. Sharing.

Simple words, simple concepts.

But for the first time, the Geth can put a name to them.

* * *

**A/N:**** Not dead yet. Here's the Geth statement, as represented by that big red one wot you all requested in the comments. **

**Big thank you to everyone who has continued to review/follow/favourite.**

**And a very extra big thank you to the two lovely people who've added this little series to their community archives.**

**-Nevery.**


End file.
